Grenade
"A small handheld anti-personnel weapon designed to explode a short time after being thrown. Features damage rate for maximum destruction."'' - Weapon description '''Grenade' is a basic throwing weapon available in CrossFire. Description As its name suggests, this is a small hand-held grenade that explodes a few seconds after being thrown. It's quite powerful, being able to kill off weakened enemies in one hit and its splash damage is fairly wide, dealing additional damages to anyone nearby. Grenades will bounce off walls and terrains so players must take into account when aiming for a specific spot. In all CF versions, players will be given 2 free grenades upon creating their new account. Additional one can be bought from Item Shop, often costing 3000 GP each. Strategies The grenade in general is an effective weapon, but to gain kills might require much practice, skill, and/or luck. While it may be difficult, grenades can be tossed into snipers' camping position or enemies' hiding spots, and their options to escape are limited, which probably may score a Grenade Kill. Grenades are much effective against a group of enemies, but a common forgotten tip is that the grenades bounce more often, even its throwing range might be longer than the players expected. The grenade has the highest chance to kill garrisoned soldiers in constricted positions, such as small scale structures. Grenades are more often used to damage or kill enemies around corners by bouncing the grenade off of a wall. Grenades only deal 100 damage when landed directly below an enemy's feet unless he's armored, but is quite effective for wearing down enemies so they can be finished off with a few gunshots. Grenades are most effective if explode at its maximum throwing range as it gives little time to react and maximizes damage. MK2 Grenade Although not having an original variant, the MK2 Grenade is a separate grenade from the original variant as it has a pineapple shaped model. They are only available as Ranked Match prize for players who completed the Season with desired rank. Variants Default= File:AI GRENADE GOLD.png|AI Gold Grenade_Anniversary_BagIcon.png|Anniversary File:OCTANE_GRENADE.png|Autumn Camo File:Grenade_balloon_Bagicon.png|Balloon File:BAMBOO G.png|Bamboo Cake File:BRONZE-G.png|Bronze File:GRENADE CANDY.png|Candy Grenade Candyfloss BagIcon.png|Candyfloss File:GRENADE_GRENADE_CFS.png|CFS 2016 File:CHOCOLATE-G.png|Chocolate File:CRYSTAL-G.png|Crystal Grenade_YellowCrystal_BagIcon_NoMark.png|Crystal Yellow DanoGrenade_BagIcon.png|Dano Grenade File:GRENADE-CF.png|Đột Kích File:Easter Grenade.png|Easter Egg Grenade_Easter2015_BagIcon.png|Easter Egg 2015 Grenade GoldDragon BagIcon.png|Gold Dragon File:GRENADE_HALLOWEEN.png|Halloween 2014 BI Halloween Nade 2016.png|Halloween 2016 File:HEARTGRENADE.png|Heart File:KISS-G.png|Kiss File:LOTUS G.png|Lotus Grenade_Lucky_BagIcon_CN.png|Lucky File:Grenade_Mooncake_BagIcon.png|Moon Cake File:NANOGRENADE.png|Nano File:ORIGIN-GRENADE.png|Octane File:HE-G-PHOENIX.png|Phoenix File:GRENADE-QT.png|QT File:RABBIT G.png|Rabbit File:ROSE-G.png|Rose Grenade-S(Pmang).png|S File:SMILE G.png|Smile File:SILVER-G.png|Silver File:SNOW-G.png|Snowflake File:SOCCER G.png|Soccer File:Spring Grenade.png|Spring File:TH-GRENADE.png|TH File:BUYWEAPON_INFO_Grenade_Valentine.png|Valentine Grenade_Valentine2017.png|Valentine 2017 File:HEGRENADE WCG2011.png|WCG 2011 File:HEGRENADE WEM.png|WEM File:GRENADE_XMAS.png|X-Mas 2014 |-| Iron Mace= File:IRONMACE-G.png|Iron Mace IRONMACE-G-BLAZE.png|Iron Mace Blaze IronMace_Gold_Skull_BagIcon.png|Iron Mace Gold Skull File:IRONMACE-G-NEON.png|Iron Mace Neon File:IronMace_RustyGoldSkull.png|Iron Mace RGS Iron Mace Storm.png|Iron Mace Storm File:GRENADE_ARMOREDENGINEER.png|Armored Engineer |-| MK2= MK2Grenade_Diamond.png|Diamond File:MK2Grenade_PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue MK2Grenade Purple.png|Purple MK2Grenade_UltimateGold.png|Ultimate Gold MK2Grenade_UltimateSilver.png|Ultimate Silver |-| Wide= File:GRENADE-S.png|Wide File:WIDEGRENADE ARES.png|Wide Ares File:WideGrenade_GoldPhoenix.png|Wide Gold Phoenix |-| Other= File:ASSASIN.png|Assassin File:AI_GRENADE.png|AI AI_Grenade_9th.png|AI 9th Grenade_Coin_BagIcon_CN.png|Coin File:CURSEDOLL G.png|Curse Doll File:EMP.png|EMP File:FIRELUCKY_G.png|FC File:FIRECRACKER G.png|FC Red GRENADE-S.W.F.png|FOX BUYWEAPON_INFO_FrenchFries_Grenade_copy.png|French Fries (KFC) File:GHOST G.png|Ghost File:BI Model24.png|Model 24 File:PUMPKIN G.png|Pumpkin Ruby_Grenade.png|Ruby Mos_Grenade_Bagicon.png|S.I.A Grenade File:Thrown_SOHG-Ghetto.png|Ghetto SOHG File:SPEEDILO-G.png|Speedilo Trivia * The Grenade in CrossFire bears a close resemblance to the M67 Fragmentation Grenade made by the United States, although rather bulky. This fact was recently acknowledged with lots of newer reskin grenade being called M67-G followed by its skin name. * Interestingly, grenades are the only weapon in the game that damages the thrower and its allies, although killing allies with grenades is difficult. Often times in friendly matches, teammates will throw grenades where friendly snipers are positioned, either accidentally or intentionally, and critically hurt them which allows enemies to easily finish them off. ** Recent patches causes Grenade to behave differently against its thrower - now, it can only reduce thrower's HP down to 1, no matter how much HP they have in the beginning. This effectively makes grenade-suicide non-existence, although players can still be killed by teammates' grenade. ** It's sometimes ended up killing a teammate and the sloppy thrower gets vote-kicked out. Often happens in more serious matches filled with major expert players. ** In Hero Mode X, grenades does not cause damage to you and other players, unlike in the classic Mutation Mode and Hero Mode where you can damage your teammates and perform grenade-suicide. * In small maps such as Egypt, Grenade Kills are more frequent to be scored since many players will throw grenades all over the place. Even if one survives an explosion, they will often be critically hurt as soon as they come out of the spawn. * There was a bug with special grenades (Purchased by cash, GP one won't work) that can kill teammates instantly if they are using 1-hit, recoil-less, or wall hacks. This makes "killing hackers" a funny and relaxing job, as you can sometimes score 3 to 4 kills if many of your teammates are hacking. It has been fixed quite some times ago. * Recent patches in CF Vietnam fixed Grenade's sale price and players can only get 50 GP for selling a Grenade. This is presumably done to discourage farming new accounts to spin GP crates. ** Also in CF Vietnam, the pin pulling animation has been slowed down for unknown reason. And this is only happens on almost all old Grenade model (H.E Grenade). ** Strangely, Halloween Grenade (2014 and 2016), Xmas Grenade and Valentine Grenade (2016 and 2017) are doesn't affective to this problems. Coincidentally, and all of them are seasonal grenades. Gallery Grenade HUD.png|HUD Other Links *Grenade (Disambiguation) Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Grenade